Water's Ripples
by Mack333
Summary: Ariel never thought she meet a certain Pirate who broke her heart all those years ago. But know he's in town and she needs help not crossing his path again. With her friends by her side will Ariel be able to resist Hook or fall back into old patterns?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello love, long time no see." That voice, I know that voice. Slowly I turn around, and standing there is a pirate. When did Storybrooke get pirates? Is there a costume festival somewhere. Looking at his face all these memories come flashing back before my eyes. Who is this man? What does he want?

"Do I know you?" My voice is still so new to me. I can't remember a time without it since the curse brought it back. But after all my old memories came back when Emma saved the town I'm not used to it anymore. Being the mermaid who exchanged her voice for legs wasn't easy but I wanted a chance at love and I longed for land.

"The names Killian Jones, love don't you remember _your_ pirate?" Killian Jones the pirate I met in Neverland all those years ago. The pirate who at the start was so cold to me and who over time stole my hard and ripped it to shreds.

"I remember you. Don't know if it's a good idea to you for me to remember all the things you did. What are you here for? Your revenge on your crocodile? Cause that ain't happening." For as long as I can remember the only thing keeping Killian from doing harm to himself after his wife Milah's death was his plot for revenge. At one time I thought I could fix it and I was getting pretty close until he decided he didn't want me anymore, dropped me off at a small village and left without a backwards glance. If it wasn't for Belle and her beast taking me in and letting me live with them I wouldn't have made it. Later only did I find out her beast, Rumplestiltskin, was the crocodile Killian wanted to kill. By then Belle was pronounced dead but Rumple never kicked me out. He became my protector and my father figure after I left my real father. So when the curse broke in Storybrooke I was still living with him and Belle soon joined us. We were a family again. A very strange one at that, seeing as there's the dark one, a princess and a mermaid but a family none the less. We got through a lot together. And Killian Jones will not take or even separate my family. The one I wishes he could have been a part of many years ago.

"Love, it's not your problem to deal with. I never thought I'd be seeing you again but you look just as great ad you did back then. The boys will live to see you."

"The ones who left me in a village to fend for myself because you were scared to let someone in? Those boys. The ones who were part of my family for so long but just left me? To tell you the truth hook I don't want to see any of you. So I think it's time for you to go. I have a new family now and you are not a part or ever going to be a part of it."

That felt really good to get off my chest. So many years of wondering what I'd say to him when I saw him again, and that pretty much summed everything up. Hook's face slowly turned into his smirk. Ugh I hate that look.

"I heard you got yourself a new family. One member in particular is very interesting. Do you think you can fetch him for me?" Slapping hook across the face feels great. I should do that more often. Turning away I start walking closer to Ruby's grandmothers restaurant where I'm supposed to be meeting rumple, belle, Snow White, charming and Emma. We sometimes have little brunches together and I doubt hook will come inside.

"Ariel, wait. I'm sorry okay. For today as well as all those years ago. But until I get my revenge on the crocodile I can't do anything else. It's my main goal."

"Well then have fun. But I will take no part and i'll do everything I can to protect him. You see I've learnt a little bit from Rumple. I'm not the same girl you left all those years ago. Now I have to go. I don't think you'll want to come in. Though I think you know some people inside. You've met emma and snow before right? Would you like to say hello? Rumples there too." Without waiting for a response I go inside shutting the door right after me.

"Who was that Ariel? Anyone giving you trouble?" Belle always the worrier asks first.

"Just a man from my passed. Rumple we might have an issue."

"Wait isn't that hook. I thought we left him in fairy tale land, Emma?" Snow's quizzical look tells me she doesn't know the pirate Captain to well. Emma looks about ready to get up so I quickly put my hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Don't worry, he'll be gone soon enough" Everyone at the table switches from gazing at the door to now look at me.

"What are you talking about? How do you know Hook?" Emma's questions keep flying. I know she's the sheriff and all but the inquisition a little too much.

Rumple cuts in before I can say anything else. "Hook's an old acquaintance of ours. How nice for him to stop by. I'll go have a talk with him. Ariel, you haven't eaten anything today, go order your brunch." Always protective when he doesn't need to be, but I am starving so following Rumple's orders I head to the line of costumers. Behind the cashiers Ruby. Quickly I order a sandwich and tea and Ruby and I chat for a bit. After Ruby promises to come over after work for movie night I head back to the table.

….

Brunch went well after that. Rumple came back a few minutes later looking a little annoyed but safe, which made me happy. I said my goodbyes and headed to the library to get some work done. I sometimes volunteer and help Belle out when she wants to go out with Rumple and I have a part time job at the animal shelter. Walking inside I see a mans shadow at my office door. Slowly I walk over getting ready to fight if need be. When I get close enough I see a red cap.

"What do you want Smee? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again."

"I'm only here to see if my Captain's here. I also heard Jefferson might come here later today to see you. I need to talk to him."

"You do know he has a cellphone right? You could just call him. As for your captain tell him to leave me alone. I never want to see him again."

"Fine, Ariel. I'll tell him." And with that Smee heads out the library door. The rest of the day goes on without any other circumstances popping up. Well that was until I got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through my door, just about falling over from exhaustion, I felt a presence other then mine in my house. Okay this cannot be happening. Three times in one day. People needed to stop searching me out. Rumple and Belle called me on the way home to make sure I was safe so I know it's not them here. I have a small house right next door so they can keep an eye on me while I have some privacy and independence. Thinking of the list of people who would come see me one name stand out. Jefferson! Hurrying inside, forgetting to put all my things down, I love finding new trinkets and doo hickeys everywhere I go. So much so that I come home with about 20 new things a day. I run into Jefferson, making his hat tumble off his head. Laughing Jefferson untangles himself from me and picks it up. You see, like me Jefferson never really felt like he belonged with everyone else. Yah I have a family that I love and friends but sometimes I just don't fit in. I'm a mermaid from Neverland for heaven sake. And well Jefferson is pretty much the same, being the Mad Hatter from Wonderland is hard. At least he has me and his daughter, Paige. Usually he's with her every night only seeing me when I come over to his house. Which makes me wonder why is he here?

"Jefferson, why the sudden stop over here? I heard you were looking for me but a phone call would have been fine."

"I heard a man from our past was here and wanted to make sure you were all right. Gosh the last time I saw him was what, when we were both being guests on his ship? Well I guess I was an unwanted guest but whatever."

"That was the last time. And I'd rather you didn't bring up those unwanted memories or him for that matter."

Jefferson has been my best friend even before Stroybrooke. When I lost my family and friends, well flounder and Sebastian, I was really lonely and Jefferson for some reason was there at that exact moment. A few months later we met Killian Jones, pirate captain extraordinaire. We traveled with him, I fell in love, but through and through Jefferson was always there. Helping me and even became fast friends with Hook. I think they still saw each other after hook left me, even though Jefferson sides with me. It's like a divorce where I got full custody. I don't know what I'd do with out Jefferson.

"I know your having an inner monologue, but seriously what are you going to do? We could leave. Go to another world and use are powers to do something with our lives. You've always wanted to see Wonderland!"

"As amazing as that sounds Jefferson, I cannot leave my family and you know that Wonderland will have to wait. And from what I've been hearing from you all these years I should wait till Alice returns, since that's when the fun always happens. Do you want to stay over and order a pizza? I'm starving."

"Changing the subject won't help you but I do need to go. Paige will be home from a friends soon and I still need to make her dinner. I'll call you later tonight. Think about my ideas though, the offer always stands."

"I know. Love you. Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely." Walking to the door I pull it open. Slowly Jefferson leaves the house making me feel lonely and tired once again. Guess it's time to order that pizza then.

After finishing as much of the pizza as I can I turn on the t.v. put on a movie and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

…..

When I wake up in my bed and not in the place I feel asleep I'm a little freaked out. Pulling myself together though I see a note left on my pillow.

"Sleep tight, love. Wish I could join you."

Hook! How did he get inside my house. Bolting up and out my bedroom door I check all the locks. Everything seems to be in order, so how the hell did he get inside? Ugh stupid pirate captain. Checking my clock I realize that I'm late for the animal shelter. After getting dressed and showered I hurrying to my car. Pulling out of the driveway I notice that neither Belle nor Rumple's cars are in their garage. I check my phone and see no calls there either from them two. Where did they go? When I get to work at the shelter, I still haven't received a call. Usually they call me every morning to see what my schedules like, so why not today? After leaving them both a fifth voice mail asking where they are and to call me back, I close my phone and put it away. I walk into the back and check on all the animals there, as well as say hi to Eric. HIm and his wife Vanessa own the shelter. Yes I know who Eric is but I've settled my resentment to the prince I gave up my voice for, and have long moved on. Here, Ursula or Vanessa, still confused about what to call her, doesn't have magic but for some reason I do. Rumple, Belle and I first found out when I almost burnt the house to a crisp when I was angry. After that we learnt I could do much more then just play with fire and how to control these new found gifts.

Eric is checking on his dog when I walk in. Max is getting old now and we don't know how long he has left. After about 3 hours of woke lunch time finally arrives and still no message or call from Rumple and Belle. I'm probably just being paranoid they'll call when they have time. They are both really busy. Arriving at Ruby's dinner I see a long line of customers. Slowly I get out of my car and walk inside. Right when I open the door I'm confronted with Ruby and a worried look on her face.

"How are you holding up? You must be so worried."

"What are you talking about?" OKay how could she know about Rumple and Belle not calling?

"Didn't you hear? Belle's in the Hospital apparently she went over the town line." Ruby's face fell a little more as she said those words. Which was the last image I saw before everything got blurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in a hospital was a new way to find yourself and no matter how many times I try and ask someone for help no one will look at me. I'm getting pretty worried and I know hospitals are busy and all but come on someone could answer my questions! After asking the fifth person I decided to explore myself. Stepping into room after room I start to lost hope. Where could Belle be? I'm supposed to be called if something happens to her or Rumple. Why didn't Rumple call me earlier? I could have helped her. You see stepping over the town line makes you lose your memory and not just the ones you made during the curse but also the ones during our lives before hand. Trying the last door on the right I notice a cane standing up right next to an occupied chair. I know that cane, I see it everyday!

"Rumple! I found you!" Not realizing I screamed and I guess Rumple wasn't really expecting any visitors, he jumped in his seat. Turning slowly I got a view of Belle on her bed unconscious. Maybe she's sleeping? Momentarily forgetting about Rumple I run over to Belle. I'm about to grab her arm when a body encompasses mine.

"Oh thank good! I didn't know if I should call you, I wasn't really sure how you'd take it or how to tell you. I'm sorry Ariel, Belle won't remember us when she wakes up. We have to be patient with her." Being way to calm for my liking I turn in Rumple's arms to look at him. The first thing I notice is the red puffy eyes, Rumple's been crying. Oh how am I going to fix this?

"What happened last night? Who did this?"

"Belle was pushed over the town line because I love her and Hook couldn't deal with me being happy. Then all of a sudden a car came and hit him but it was too late Belle already crossed. So as soon as I could, I rushed her here. I was going to go off and find my son. Remember I told you about this. I told you I'd be back in a little while with an addition to our family."

"Yes I remember. I'm sorry Rumple. But remember, true loves kiss can fix anything." Suddenly remembering the other half of what he said I'm taken aback. "What do you mean Hook? As in Killian Jones? He did this? Oh I'm gonna kill him. Wait did you say hit by a car somewhere in there?"

With a slight smile Rumple let go of me and went back to his chair. "Yes the Pirate did this. Good for nothing son of a - "

"Okay where is he?"

"A few doors down I think. He should be waking up soon as well." Rumple slowly closes his eyes so I'm free to leave the room for a little while to search for the pirate. "Don't do anything till I come back okay? I might have an idea for when she wakes up." I close the door behind me and head down the hallway. Once I'm at a slightly opened door I stop. Inside is Emma talking to Hook. Knocking rather loudly I stomp inside.

"What the Hell did you do? Why would you do that? Was getting your revenge worth it? Because you not only hurt Rumple, you also hurt me! From this moment on I want nothing to do with you. You come close to me and I will burn your ass all the way back to your ship! How on earth could you do something like that to me? I thought you loved me! Well I guess I should have learnt my lesson all those years ago. You don't care about anyone but yourself! And you don't give a damn about me! Leave town now Hook or the next time I see you I'll put you six feet under." With that I stomp out of his room, not even giving him a chance to say anything else. Why should I, he doesn't care about me so I'll return the favour.

I wonder the halls for a little while not sure as to where I'm going until I enter Belle's room again. She looks like she's waking up so I walk over to her bed and sit next to her trying not to hit any wires. One eye opens and then the other. Slowly she tries to sit up.

"Hello, do I know you? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" I didn't even realize I'd been crying. I guess its a mixture from both Hook and being so happy she's finally up. Wait did she just ask me who I am? Letting more tears fall I try and make sentences but my mouth won't work. Rumple comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Belle, deary do you know who I am?"

"No, should I? Whose Belle? I'm Lacey."

Slowly more tears start falling from my eyes as I look at Rumple's grief stricken face. She doesn't remember us. He slowly tries to kiss her but she pulls away, I guess that didn't work either. By now my eyes are like waterfalls and they aren't stopping. Belle's still trying to comfort me when she accidentally touches one of my tears. You see a mermaids tears are very special. With a blast of light, Belle falls back.

"Belle, I mean Lacey are you alright?"

"Rumple stop worrying I'm fine." Did she just say Rumple or is my mouth moving without me. Looking down I see Belle's worried face and eyes filled with love! Belle remembers!

After about another hour of staying at the hospital Belle is finally allowed to come home! By the time I get into their house I'm worn out. Making my way to the couch I lie down. Everything alright now. And with that final thought I fall asleep.

**Endings not the best but I hope you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hook woke up with a horrible headache and no memory of the night before.

Where the hell am I? Looking around the small white room who notices emma sitting at a chair against the wall. Not noticing he's up yet, Emma starts Pacing. Well that's until hook clears his throat.

"Oh your up. That's good. I know you want revenge on Rumpelstiltskin but was that really necessary you almost died. And belle and Rumpelstiltskin are fine. So your plan kind of failed. Also a certain red heads going to kill you." Ariel. He realized she'd be mad but how mad was she going to be. He still wanted her back, even if he didn't do it the right way. Leaving her was the hardest thing he's ever done. It was like losing Milah again but hurt ten times more. He wanted to protect her and hook knew she was to good for a man like him. He wanted her to have the life she deserved, not the one she came into. He even tried to make a deal with the evil queen. But that didn't work. Regina decided that the mermaid wanted legs so she got them. She wasn't going to take them away from her. At the end of the day the only way he could think of was trying to break her heart and make her see he didn't love her. Hook still didn't understand why she believed him so quickly. The usually feisty mermaid just broke down after a few seconds and hook couldn't deal with seeing her in so much pain. For the past few years he's been trying to find her. When she left, his heart was gone, his happiness, joy and love soon followed. He became the pirate captain he was before which should have made him happy but instead he felt depressed. What was the point of reaching his goal and dream without her. When he heard she could be in storybrooke hook jumped at the chance to find her and bring her home to his ship. Her rightful home. But their first encounter didn't go well. She was upset with him he thought she would be but he didn't expect her to have done so well by herself. She has a new family now and he just put them in the hospital. Probably not the best way to meet her "parents" but his revenge clouded his mind and hook needed to fulfill it for Milah. Not realizing Emma was still talking, he tried to pay attention. Then he heard the door slam open and feet stomping on the ground. Ah his mermaid. Before he could open his mouth and speak she did.

What the Hell did you do? Why would you do that? Was getting your revenge worth it? Because you not only hurt Rumple, you also hurt me! From this moment on I want nothing to do with you. You come close to me and I will burn your ass all the way back to your ship! How on earth could you do something like that to me? I thought you loved me! Well I guess I should have learnt my lesson all those years ago. You don't care about anyone but yourself! And you don't give a damn about me! Leave town now Hook or the next time I see you I'll put you six feet under." And with that she left the room.

Hook was speechless. His mermaid wasn't supposed to be this mad at him. He needed her to see he loved her still, maybe even more than before and he never wanted to lose her again ever. But she didn't want him to come close to her.

Emma hearing the whole thing looked at stumped as he was.

"Wow I've never heard or seen her like that, hook. What did you do to her? Wait are you the prince in her story? I though Eric was." Emma seriously needs to get her facts straight.

"Eric was her prince for a while but then she meet me and well she finally understood that Eric wasn't her true love I was. Eric then went off and married Ursula or Vanessa as you know her here and they live happily ever after. Ariel after talking to Eric decided she would travel with me and so did her friend Jefferson. So the three of us set off to see the world. Having many adventures and misadventures. Some great times we had." Hook suddenly felt tired and rested his head on his pillow. Within a second he was fast asleep dreaming about his past life with his mermaid and best mate.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a great day to be outside in the open bay. The castle was getting to squishy and father was making me get ready for my first presentation. Why did I have to do this? All my sisters did, but it was something they all wanted to do. They all like preforming to the others. I just want legs so I can explore the world above. It looks so magical and from what Jefferson tells me it's full of all kinds of different people but it can be dangerous. He promises though that when I do get legs he'll protect me. I know he'll never break his promise with me. Wait where is Jefferson? He said he'd met me here. I guess he's late. Maybe with Grace or Alice. He hasn't seen her in a while. Hearing a noise behind a tree I jump back in the water from my sitting place on a rock. Sneaking a peek I see a tall man with a hat on his head. Jefferson! As fast as I can, I swim over to him and pull him into the water. He squeaks in surprise but doesn't fight me. He's too busy laughing.

"Hello Ariel, my little mermaid how are you? Awfully excited I see. I have a surprise for you that you'll love. But we have to get out of the water for that."

"We as in both of us? But -"

"You'll be fine and you will love the surprise. It took me a very long time to find it, you see."

Slowly we swim to the edge. Getting out of the water Jefferson squeezes out his hat and jacket. I slowly get out and sit with my tail still emerged in water.

"You still want legs right? Well I did a favour for the Evil Queen and she had to do one for me. So here you go."

Looking at his hand I see he's trying to give me a bottle of something. A potion! Quickly I chug it down.

"I guess that's a good an answer as any. How do you feel?" I felt fine until my fin felt like it was breaking in every direction. Letting out the loudest scream I could possibly make. Jefferson rushes over but didn't touch me. He standing over me in aw what is he looking at? Slowly the pain stops. And I can close my mouth. I look down to see if everything's okay and see no fin but a pair of legs. I have legs! Trying to get up looks easier then it is. After about 5 attempts Jefferson has to help me. Walking isn't much better. After a few minutes I can do it though. Jefferson takes a shirt from his bag and hands it to me.

"Come on before someone comes looking for what the screaming was about." Before we can leave we hear a deep chuckle.

"A little late for that, are we." We slowly turn to see a gorgeous man with black hair and blue eyes. Wow. Realization dons on Jefferson but I still have no clue who this man is.

"Captain hook how nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see what was screaming. I was very curious and understand my surprise its a young girl. And let me guess who you are. The mad hatter right? Never thought I'd meet you. Oh I've tried. Just never knew to look in Neverland of all places. This girl must be oh so important to you for you to come here."

"If Peter's who you're worried about don't be, he allows me to come. You on the other hand, I don't believe have permission."

"Don't worry about me. Peter wont do anything while you both are here. From what I've heard and by your appearance love, I'd say your his friend the mermaid. Is that correct? Ah the mad hatter and the mermaid!"

"That's correct, Captain.. Um.. Oh right hook! Hahah right hook! So what could you possibly want with Neverland. If you want a mermaid you can make a deal with another. We best be off. Got places to go. Goodbye."

Then I begin slowly walking away from the Captain. Mermaids can make deals and some even have magic. I could have gotten on my 300th birthday, but I couldn't wait that long under the sea. Oh all the places I'll go and people I'll see. By the time I'm almost at the bushes, I'm so lost in thought. Feeling a hand on my arm makes me pause for a moment though.

"Now love, why don't I make a deal with you? Let's see. How about a year on my ship for some help with an enemy? You'll be able to go on adventures and see the world. What do you say?"

"No" Before I could reply Jefferson cut in.

"Why not? This could be a way to see the world! I can finally leave Neverland! Please! You'll come with me right?"

"I can show you other worlds you know that. We could leave Neverland without the Pirates help."

"That's true but how about a few weeks on board his ship and then we will go somewhere else. Maybe even met Alice? Please?"

"Fine, but I don't like this."

Turning to Hook I hold out my hand. "The deal has changed are you willing to make a new one?"

Hook takes my hand and slowly shakes it. "Sounds good to me. By the way love, the names Killian Jones."

"Ariel. And this here is Jefferson. It's nice to meet you Killian."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its late, busy week. Here you go**

Today I should have stayed in bed. It was one if those days that started awful. I slept all of 2 hours waking with a start to make sure everyone was okay. And then would go back to sleep wondering why Killian would do that to me. He wanted me to feel all alone, and that brought up all my memories from before I got my legs and even before Jefferson. During my time in Atlantis. I felt so alone and out of place. All my sisters loved me but I still couldn't stay. My father just kept pushing me to do things I didn't want to but he loved me with all his heart. It just got to much when I started looking like my mom so much. He couldn't handle it and neither could I. My mom died in a shipping accident when I was little. She was showing me the surface because she loved it just as much as I did. I should have been the one who died not her. Hearing the door open takes me out of my downward spiral. Looking up I see Belle and Rumple coming into wake me up.

"Hello dearie, how are you this morning? We have to talk a little but if your up to it." How bad do I look? Rumple's usually gets right to the point but he's being cautious. Sitting up in my spot I look from Belle to Rumple.

"I'm fine, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Ariel, honey. You know we wanted to find Rumple's son, right? Well we might have found away to do so. But we need to use Emma and Henry, as well you and I have to stay here. It's only for a few days and everything will be fine, but are you okay if Rumple's gone for a little while?"

"Um. Why wouldn't I be? You'd be here and Rumple will be right back. You should go find your son, you never know you could have grandchildren. Your family will be whole again. That's all I want for you. You deserve happiness and your child will bring it." During my last sentence Rumple walks over to me and gives me a tight hug. One that doesn't feel like "I'll be right back" but "this is farewell". It's over way to soon.

" Dearie, you are aware that you cannot go to a place with a lot of people or do things that get you riled up. We can't let your magic go everywhere and when I'm not here to dull it or take blame for it, it's more dangerous. Ugh maybe I shouldn't go I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine I've gotten more control over everything don't worry. You'll be back soon. Go find your son. Love you Rumps."

"Love you too, my little fish." After that he pulls me into one more tight hug and places a small ring in my hand. Oh my ring! It stops my powers from going haywire and channels it. I came over with it but it broke a few days ago, I guess Rumple got it fixed.

"Thank you"

"Just a precaution, you don't need to wear it if you don't want to. "

And with that Rumple was walking out the door waving his phone at us motioning we can call him anytime. Then he's gone and Belles walking over to me.

"Girls night? Go out for some fun then come back and watch a movie? And tomorrow we can even go shopping!"

"Belle you have work tomorrow and so do I haha but a dinner and movie does sound good. Let me go get changed and get ready. Be back in a little."

"Okay so I guess we'll be going out in a half hour. Go, go. Ill be waiting here."

Getting ready as fast as I can, I think about my life. I've been very privileged. Being a princess wasn't the life for me, I thought that a pirate would be better but nope in the end it wasn't, and then being with Rumple and Belle. I always thought this was my place, I've finally found my home. And thats true they are my home but maybe I'm not theirs. I've been Rumples replacement child after he thought there was no chance at finding his son, but know he's going to get him back. I should leave them so they can be together. They deserve to be a family and together forever know and I don't want to ruin that. Making my mind up I've decided to stay one last night and then it's time for me to leave. Their family will be whole and I'd be intruding, it's best for everyone for me to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Being with Belle for one last night was harder then I expected. Yes I enjoyed our girls night, we watched movies, ate a great dinner and saw all our friends. But I had the nagging feeling that I'm going to lose everything I ever cared about. I know it will hurt them at first but I cant live like this anymore. Felling I'm a replacement, even if they try really hard for me not to, is not something I can live with. I want to feel wanted, not just fill a hole. Also Rumple and Belle deserve the kind of happiness of having ones entire family back. They are amazing people who would do anything for those they love. So even though dinner was great, it was the worst I'd ever experienced.

Right after dinner, I made my self walk across the pathway to my house and pretend to get ready for bed. Belle said she was going right to sleep because she was exhausted but I didn't want to take any chances of her coming to check on me. After I was sure she was asleep, I began packing my few possessions that truly belonged to me or I couldn't bare to be part with. I picked up my first picture of all of us together, my first pair of shoes, one of Belle's favourite books and the pure gold looking scarf Rumple made me for my birthday. Quickly I wrote a letter for both Belle and Rumple separately and one for them together. I wanted them to know it wasn't their fault, that I just couldn't live like this any longer. After that was done, I took my bag and walked to my door stoping at the mirror to look at myself one final time. My unruly red hair was combed and placed neatly down my back and my comfy light blue jeans and my green sweater all remind me of my time in the sea. Oh how I long for the waves and the comfort. Yes I do love my legs and my life on land but at moments like these I feel a loss, for what I had and could have had if I stayed. I miss my father, sisters, friends and even sebastian. Oh that infuriating crab. But like always I quickly put those feelings to the back of my mind, lingering on them will only further hurt me and at the moment I think I need to be on my way.

My plan, well as much as I have of it, is to go to Jefferson and ask if he will take me to a different world. Maybe Wonderland, or Neverland or even somewhere I've never heard of. Just somewhere far from here. I know I sound ungrateful, I'm not, I'm so thankful to everyone in my life for making it amazing, I just need to be on my own, maybe not forever but for sometime. Immediately I set off to Jeffersons house. The streets are empty with only the overhead street lamps on. I'm trying to not make any noises, oh waking someone up now would ruin everything. Knocking on his door as fast and quietly as I can, I think about what I'm doing. After a few moments with no answer, I begin to climb the side of his house using the vines. Once I'm at the top I pray that he turned the alarm off or forgot to set it all together, before I open the window to the hallway and step inside. Thanking whoevers listening to me and not letting the alarm go off, I make my way to Jeffersons room.

"Jefferson, wake up I need a favour. Please get up!" Whispering was never my strong suit, so whispering while trying to yell was not really working fro me.

"humph, Ariel is that you? What are you doing here at 1 am? Why do you have a bag? Are you staying over?" Jefferson is still trying to wake up but is to drowsy to sit up.

"I need you to send me to another world, any world would do. I just need to be someplace else."

"What are you talking about? Why do you need to go?" And with that I told him all about why I'm leaving and about what I want for Rumple and Belle.

"I don't want you to come with though. Your life is here and so is Paige's. I would never ask you to leave it, so please just open a portal to somewhere and I'll be off. Oh and please don't tell anyone else where I went to."

"I can't let you go alone. I'll send you to another world if you bring someone else. What about Hook? He'd go with you anywhere. Please don't do this, not alone at least."

"Jefferson I have to. Here," I pull out two bracelets, one thin and delicate and one thick and masculine. "These will let us communicate from where ever we are. I can't bring Killian and you know that. Now please take this and send me before someone either realizes my absence or Paige wakes up."

"Fine, but you better stay in contact." With that Jefferson picks up his hat from his side table, spins it on the floor and watches as a portal to a different world opens up. "I'm not sure where I opened it to, my magics been a little off. I tried to send you home but it might send you to either wonderland or the Enchanted forest. If you do end up in wonderland promise me you will not go near the red queen, go to the White Rabbit or if Alice is there to her. Promise me you'll be safe. I'm going to join you in a little, okay? Once I make sure someone can watch Paige just so I can make sure you are alright and settled in. I love you, my little mermaid."

"I love you too, my mad hatter. You don't have to follow me, I'll be alright on my own. Now wish me luck. Jefferson, I just wanted you to know, I already miss you, best friend. Good bye for now. See you soon." And with that I jumped into the portal, hoping that the world I'm going into, is a world I know.

**Hope everything good with you guys and that you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ouch. That's the first thing I think of when I come to. My whole body hurts. Ugh slowly getting up, doesn't feel much better. What happened? Where am I? Looking around all I see are trees. What are those yellow dots flying around them? That shouldn't be there, should it? One yellow dot floats over to me.

"Hello, who are you? Are you supposed to be in Neverland?" The small dot becomes a little clearer. It's a fairy!

"Neverland oh thank goodness. I'm home!"

"Home? I've never seen you before. I think you're confused. You hit your head very hard. I'm going to go get the lost boys. Or maybe tiger lily. They can help. Oh by the way I'm Tinker Belle. But my friends call me Tink. I can make things if you need it. I'll be right back."

"No that's okay. Ill be on my way, thank you. I know where I'm going. The list boys can play in the trees some more and tiger lily is probably busy at the tribe. Thank you though. Goodbye." And with that I was on my way to see if I could find mermaid cove or even a tavern I've been to with hook.

Maybe I should have asked someone to come with me. I'm so bored and lonely here. I hope everyone in storybrooke is okay and safe and that Belle isn't to mad at me. I even miss Killian. Coming back here just brought back all our memories together. The way we used to be, when I though he loved me too. Way before he dropped me off at the closest port. Jefferson, Killian and I had so much fun together, exploring, laughing and pirating. Haha Jefferson as a pirate was so much fun to watch. He just looked so awkward and next to Killian, who looked so powerful and graceful, well Jefferson didn't look like he fit in. But then neither did I. A mermaid as an occupant on a pirate ship, maybe as the tip of the ship. But definitely not a teammate. All the pirates took well to having us there, we became a family. And family doesn't leave each other behind.

Ugh how long have I been here? I can't stay here alone. Not like this. I need to leave as fast as I can. Hurrying out of the tavern I was in, I run to the sea. Oh how I miss it. Miss the water surrounding me, the feeling of safety, of being a part of something. I truly am a part of the sea, I just don't fit in anywhere. Looking out in the distance I see something coming in to the port. Oh a ship. Must be someone new. Maybe even captain jack sparrow. I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder if he is still traveling with that couple. Oh I hope he's okay. Looking closer I'm shocked to see the jolly Rogers. Shouldn't Killian have that? Why would he be here? Oh I have to go before he gets here. In my search to find somewhere to run to I don't notice the ship getting closer and then docking. No, I'm out of time.

Shit! Before I know it he's getting off the ship and walking towards me.

"Hello love, why did you run? Do you know how worried you made some people, including myself? Get over here Ariel right this second! I am not in a good mood. I come to your house to find only a note that says you are leaving and you love Belle and Rumple. How and why would you do this? What could you possibly have been thinking, going off on your own?"

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just needed to be alone, and well .. why are you here?"

"I came to find you and well a little boy was taken, thats why we are all here."

"All?"

"Why don't you come say hello. We can finish this discussion later." He turns abruptly but not before the slight glare in my direction. And with that he takes me onboard the ship.

**Sorry, its really short, I'm truing to figure out where I want the story to go. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Which room do you want?" He's being way to calm. Killian being calm is the worst. At least when he's screaming I know he cares. But with calmness, well lets just say I don't like it. "Would you like your room from before?"

"Which one, the one I shared with you or the one that was only mine?"

"I was thinking the latter. My rooms turned into a mess over time. The others took rooms on the other side of the ship. I wouldn't allow them to use yours."

"Um thanks. I know where it is I'll go to it then."

"We will be having a talk later about your actions."

Nodding and with one gulp I turn to go to my room. When I was on the ship I would rotate from my own room and Killians and he would do the same. That was when I thought he loved me, guess I was wrong. Opening my door, I'm shocked to see everything the way I left it, except the bed sheet looks a little crumpled from someone siting on it. I wonder if all my stuff is still in her. When I was on the jolly Rogers I found so many trinkets and put them all in my room, well a few are, I mean were in Killians. I wonder what he did with them. Looking around I remember all the things we did together and how much fun Jefferson, Killian and I had. Oh the wonderful memories. Going over to the bed I lie down for a second to see if it's still how I like it. Great neptune it's amazing. Before I know it I'm off to sleep.

When I walk up I notice someone has put me under the covers and closed my door. I also notice a tray with a note on it. Already knowing Killian probably didn't do it since he would still be asleep, I get up to curiously look at the note.

"Hello Ariel so good to have you back. We've all missed you so much. The captains not the same without you. Here's a quick breakfast. When your done please come above deck, all your friends are waiting for you.

- Smee"

I eat in a hurry. Oh what am I going to tell everybody?

Once I go upstairs, I see everyone from back home in a circle near the wheel. Emma is holding on to Mary Margret and Charming, and Regina are talking to Killian. Everyone was deep in thought or conversation. When I started walking over however everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Oh sweetie, you had everyone so worried! Belle almost lost it and if Rumple hadn't returned when he did she might have done something horrible. Why on earth would you do that to them? What could you be possibly thinking? And Jefferson was even worried about you, he came to me and asked me to watch his daughter right away in the morning but I forced him to tell me why he was going away. He was going to follow you but we told him not to. Rumple had to have a talk with him. Rumple isn't really mad though, which I find very surprising. If it was anyone else they probably wouldn't have survived that conversation. I wonder why him and Jefferson are on such good terms?"

"Snow, breath, she's okay. You can ask her questions all in good time. But first things first let her sit down. Ariel why don't you sit next to Emma and I?"

Charming moved closer to his daughter to make room for me but I stayed where I was. I really didn't think Belle would be so upset. Yes she is one of my very best friends, as well as mother figure. I thought that she would be sad for a few days not break down. Ugh, I'm a horrible person. How could I hurt Belle? She's always been there for me. Ugh and Jefferson. I know Rumple would never do any harm to him, since he's the one who saved me from myself but still, you never know with Rumple. Maybe he'll remember all the times my longing for the sea come to me and how Jefferson was the only one who could keep me from returning to it. You see every ten years or so, the sea will call to me. Every day and night and no matter what we tried I would always go to it. It got so bad I started sleepwalking towards the water. Rumple and Belle were terrified that I would one day reach it and drown. So after sometime, Rumple decided to use his powers. Even though it worked for a bit it started slipping when my own powers came into play. That's when they decided to move to the seaside so that during the day I could 'get my fix' of the water and not sleepwalk. This would only last for a year.

Feeling something warm, shakes me from my trip down memory lane.

"Ariel, love. Are you okay?" I guess I must have been moving towards the railing because I could feel the mist of water on my face. How long has it been since my last year of longing? The curse messed up my calendar. Hmm I think before the curse I was on year 8 of the cycle but now so many years have passed. I could be anywhere.

"I'm alright. I was just wondering, how many years have passed in Neverland since the curse broke out?"

"I don't see how that's important. We should be focussing on finding Henry and finding out why you left." Emma jumps from her seat when she began talking and starts to pace.

"Emma stop, why do you want to know Ariel?" Regina voice reminds me she has been standing next to Killian this whole time. The Evil Queen throughout this whole conversation has been very quiet.

"I was just wondering but I do need to know that small bit of information."

"Love, it's been 22 years. Now why is that important?" Killian is starting to get a worried look on his face. Oh boy this is bad. Not only is this a tenth year, I'm also on a bloody boat. Shit maybe Rumple should have come.

"Jefferson should be here. I need Jefferson." I know I'm freaking out but I can seriously hurt these people. If I make it to the water I could start singing or even before then. They could all be swallowed by the sea because they want to follow me.

"Ariel, calm down what's the matter? We can help."

"Regina that's very kind of you but you cant. You've heard of the mermaid curse, correct? Ki, do you remember the stories?" With a slight nod from both of them I continue. "Have you also heard of the 10 year curse? Maybe not seeing as I'm the only mermaid stupid enough to long for land and to be human, but that's for another time. The ten year curse is to make sure no mermaid stays human forever. It's made as a sort of return policy. Every tenth year, after a mermaid turns human, for an entire year they long for the sea. They begin sleepwalking, singing and try as hard as they can to become on with the water. To become a mermaid again. And this year is my tenth year. Jefferson, usually will send me to Wonderland if it gets to bad, or someplace else where the sea is unattainable. But without him, I could go into the sea until all that's left of me are water ripples."


End file.
